Abstract - Data Management and Bioinformatics Core The OTB Data Management and Bioinformatics Core (DMBC) will develop computational analysis approaches for systems-level analysis of the various high throughput datasets generated by the Technology Core and Projects and in support of the Modeling Core, building on tools and infrastructure created in the previous OTB program. The DMBC will also be responsible for dissemination of Program-generated data, analysis results, predictive models, signatures, and software tools within the OTB consortium and to the broader scientific community. Specifically, the aims of this core are the development and maintenance of public web portals created in the original OTB program as tools to distribute data within the Program and to the scientific community; management and dissemination of data and analysis results from the Projects and the Technology and Modeling Cores; and further development of computational pipelines and inference methods for systems level analysis of data sets generated in the individual Projects. In accordance with the guidelines laid out in the NIAID/DMID Data Sharing and Release Guidelines and the Data Sharing Guiding Principles for the NIAID/DMID Systems Biology Program, the genomic, metabolomic, and other final research datasets, data analysis software tools, and analysis results will be released in public repositories nine months after generation or upon publication, whichever comes first.